


Doctor Who: Illusion

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Love, Missing Persons, Pain, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Losing it was one of the most terrible events the Doctor ever had to experience in this incarnation. Was it really so bad that he still saw her every night?





	Doctor Who: Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> A sad story (in my opinion) and again to the music of Peter Crowley.
> 
> Incidentally, I write about the WPS write program on the smartphone, which of course is no showing off, but only a hint.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always welcome, but voluntarily ...
> 
> And all that remains for me to write:
> 
> Have fun and Allons-y!
> 
> PS: Again, if there are mistakes, I would always be happy about a beta reader.  
> (English is not my main language, but I really love it.)

Doctor Who © BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: Illusion

https://youtu.be/KZWXYMws2r4 [/ link] (Please listen to the music and the picture has nothing to do with the OS here.)

Play a few weeks after Doomsday.

Every evening, when he came home from an adventure, he was glad to hear her voice. Then she was already standing in the control room, smiling and he could not help but go to her and pull her close. To cling to her as if he would never lose her again in this way.

„ love you“, he had already said these words to her several times, but whenever she was spoken, she slipped away again. Although not immediately, but in the course of the evening.

He knew she was just an illusion, but he did not want to admit it.  
Because of this, he lost himself more and more, even his adventures became less.

Was she happy? Certainly! She had found her father there, even though he was not. Why should not she be happy to be back with her family, get a little brother?

Yes, she certainly liked it in the parallel world.

In the evening, when he lay awake in bed, she was back with him. It felt so real, but deep inside he knew he was just building something that could never be.  
A dream world like no other timelord knew before.

„How long will you stay with me?“

This rose did not answer, she never did that question. Because she would stay as long as she appeared in his thoughts, in his desires.

„Doctor?“

Just an illusion, she is not really here!

Tears dripped onto the pillow, into which he buried himself.  
The pain just did not get any less, on the contrary, it only increased.  
„I love you, Rose Tyler“, he breathed, feeling two arms around his body.

Only an illusion.

And it felt so real. Also, the kiss they shared seemed to be a reality and yet he knew better, had experienced it many times. If he fell asleep now, she would not be there the next morning. He would be alone again, because nothing else was his life (s) intended. It has always been and always would be.

He was allowed to have friends now and then, but someone who accompanied him for a long time was not allowed him.

Rose smiled, gently brushing his cheek, then closed his eyes. Enjoyed the warmth that emanated from him, even if it was not genuine.

He's just an illusion, she knew that, because even if she saw him every night, if he felt real, she could not be here.

„Rose Tyler, if this is a dream, then I wish never to wake up again.“

She thought just like him. She also did not want to go back to the real world, which kept telling her what she had lost.

And so they held on, hoping it never ends, that they could stay here forever.

Both smiled with the sad thought that all this is just an illusion.

Just an illusion ...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it for the first time with Doctor Who stories (at least for the next days), I still have a lot of what I want to publish here, even if they are One Shots for the time being.
> 
> Well, there will be a lot of me to read.
> 
> I hope the one shot was not too short.
> 
> And, as already mentioned twice, I write and read Doctor Who Fanfiction in German and English, but I only watch it in English, because I prefer the original parts of the actors.


End file.
